In a recently developed conveying system of the assignee, supports are provided which have a shaped section on their undersides along which conveyor hangers can travel back and forth on rollers. At the vertical sides of the supports, longitudinally running trolley wires are provided. Conveyor belts and guideways run parallel to the trolley wires; trolley carriages, which engage with the trolley wires by sliding contacts, can travel back and forth along the conveyor belts and guideways. Tools, with which articles are worked, that are fastened to the conveying hangers, can be hung on the trolley carriages. Moreover, the supports contain a hollow which is connected to a pressure gas source. In this way, consuming devices can be supplied with pressure gas by pressure gas connections attached to the supports.
Since these supports can only be made with a limited length, it is necessary to butt and connect adjacent supports to one another at their points of contact. Due to the various tasks that the above-noted supports assume, it is necessary to make the butt joints appropriately mechanically stable and tight. The butt joints should, in addition, meet electrical regulations, enable an electrical current feed across the joints and make it possible to expand the conveying system.